User blog:BattleBees/Perseus Backstory dump
Perseus was good looking and stupid growing up, so he went into mercenary/guard work at 18. He was a decent fighter, about average. * Hired by a nasty nobleman to guard his dungeon, gets teased by the other guards for being so handsome and young. Nobleman had 3 daughters, Andromeda was the youngest. * Andromeda was blinded at a young age by an infection/illness, and confined to the estate for her “protection” (aka, father was ashamed of having a disabled daughter). She grew up with a hatred for her father and general apathy for anyone else (mother long dead). She wanders the estate in boredom, and often spends her time in the libraries reading the small amount of braille books they had. She also often wanders down into the dungeons to hang out with the guards, and even prisoners. Her handmaidens generally hate her for her disobedience, but gave up trying to control her years ago. Andromeda is around 25. * Perseus and Andromeda meet and immediately she is interested in his sense of humor and stupidity tbh. Other guards are jealous because they all like her (she very pretty). Ironically since she is blind she doesn't know how handsome or young Perseus is. * During his free time he tells her stories of growing up in a farm town and his various small adventures. She loves hearing about it. She tries teaching him various skills, but he too dumb usually. He is surprisingly good at sewing though. * One day the other guards have had enough of the lovebirds and decide to play a “prank” big enough to convince Perseus to quit. They inform Drago (the number one biggest baddest prisoner who happens to be infatuated with Andromeda) that the two are in love and stuff, and make a deal to let him out so Drago can rough up Perseus and get his revenge. Unfortunately they didnt know just how good a fighter Drago was, and upon release, he stole a sword and hacked up Perseus very badly. Andromeda ended up interrupting and Drago sulked back to his cell. With none of the other guards willing to save him, Andromeda whisked him away into her room and spent the next few weeks healing and looking after Perseus. This would seal their bond forever. However, the whispers of the servants about the two got around to her father. He was outraged that his property was being soiled by a common man, and sent to have them both killed. One nice maid told Andromeda, and she fled with Perseus in the middle of the night, never to return. * The two settled in a faraway costal town and rebuilt. Andromeda soon was pregnant with their daughter Danae, however her illness from childhood returned due to her weakened body from birth and Andromeda died. * Perseus was sent into a very deep depression, barely taking care of himself or his daughter. One day Danae became very sick, and fearing the same illness would take his daughter as well, perseus “woke up” and vowed to never let anything happen to her again. He soon became a very good father, and role model for Danae. * Perseus (29) and Danae (11) receive news that Drago has escaped the prison, killed the nobleman and burned the estate to the ground. He is now out for Perseus’ life to finish what he started and “avenge the honor” of Andromeda who he believed should belong to him. Perseus makes the hard choice to take up his armor and sword once again and hunt down Drago before he can each him and Danae (who he would certainly kill). He joins Val and the group in order to find him faster. Category:Blog posts Category:Perseus Category:Andromeda Category:Danae